


Not The Best Hike

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: EverymanHYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Diapers, Other, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woods get very scary sometimes, ⎌so Vinny wears a comforting diaper on every hike. To bad Evan can't leave the little cinnamon roll alone though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Best Hike

“… Yea so I was thinking we could hike along the third path today.” Vinny points to the map he had brought along.  
“Sounds alright to me.” Jeff shrugs. Everyone makes small noises of approval and they start heading down the path.  
Soft snickering can be heart from Evan as he follows after Vinny.  
“What’s so funny back there?” Jessalyn smiles.  
“Oh nothing.” Evan says with a shark toothed grin.  
A few minutes pass with everyone walking along the path peacefully, making jokes and talking together. It really is a beautiful day outside, and Vin is happy everyone could come. The woods normally freak him out, what with spiders and such, but he put on a comforting diaper so he felt more at ease. He likes the warm feeling of the sun through the trees as he talks to Jeff about some small piece of news, and the sound of all his friends enjoying themselves around him. That is, until he hears slapping footsteps behind him and he feels the chilly air around his legs as Evan yanks his pants down a little past his knees. Vin freezes, feeling like his cheeks are on fire and seconds from tears as Evan howls with laughter. His friends turn around to see what he’s laughing at and find him wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, pants pooling around his legs. A small hissing noise can just be heard over Evan’s laughter as Vinny starts to wet himself. He breaks out into a sob and tries to run, but trips on his own pants and falls on his face. He can feel a few stinging cuts and scrapes, but they’re nothing to the pride he’s lost. He curls up on the ground crying salty tears as he tries to pretend he’s anywhere but here, where he can practically feel the eyes on him. Eventually he’s reduced to sniffles by Jessalyn’s soothing hand rubbing circles on his back. He can hear Jeff telling Evan off behind him, and slowly sits up and pulls his pants up. Jessalyn continues to rub her hands in circles, and say nice things in a soothing voice until Jeff comes back. “Hey I’m sorry Vinny.” He apologizes. “For what?” Vincent sniffs, “I’m the one who should apologize. I’m such a fuck up.”  
“No, no! Vin, we don’t care if you wear a diaper!” Jeff pulls Vinny up and gives him a firm hug. “Come on, Evan is going back to the car how about we finish our hike?”  
“O-ok.” Vinny smiles weakly. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
